In My Daughter's Eyes
by Blue-Winged-Wolf
Summary: Elysia's dedication to her father.


Hello people! Sorry that I haven't updated my other story for a while now, but I am still trying to think up more ideas for it.

Any how I was listening to music while watching my Fullmetal Alchemist DVDs suddenly this came to my mind and I just had to post it.

Oh and if songfics aren't aloud can someone please tell me because my glasses broke so I can't read the contract thing too well.

Well hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own FMA, its characters, or the song In My Daughter's Eyes

By the way the whole story is told in Roy's point of view!

Flashback Begins 

"Oh Roy you should hear her! She has the voice of an angel! And she is only three years old! That is it! She is going to grow up to be an opera singer!"

_**Flashback** **Ends**_

"That was a good twenty years ago, Hughes." Roy replied to the hollow ground he was standing on.

"You know you were almost right too. Your little girl grew up to be a well known singer around central, but not necessarily opera." Roy laughed bitterly to himself at that.

Roy Mustang slowly traced the outline of the word carved into the headstone of his best friend. "She singing for you today Maes. She always sings for you." Mustang sighed at this.

"You brought up a good kid you know that? Well if I am going to make it on time I better leave. You better make it too, Hughes. And that is an order." He adjusted his tux to make it a little more comfortable before walking back to his car.

"Oh where could he be! He knew this was important to me!" A young woman was anxiously looking trough the crowd of people taking their seats.

"You know Mr. Mustang, dear. Always running late, but he always makes it I assure you that." An older woman in her mid forties told her daughter.

"But mom! He told me before that he might not make it! He said something about an important meeting with Hawkeye." Elysia informed her mother.

"Worry about him making it all you want, but just hold still doing it or else you'll find yourself in a lot of pain when you get gabbed with this needle." Gracia told her.

At this Elysia stopped moving.

After about five minutes the young women was dressed in a stunning pale pink gown that fit her wonderfully.

She was also wearing a thin amount of make up, but still a little heavy or else it would be unnoticed to her audience.

The girl was still upset that Roy wasn't there yet.

Ever since her father passed away he seemed to keep his distance from her and her mother, but finally after a good five years he came around and she looked to him as her uncle.

Elysia knew she had to perform with or without Roy there so she took her spot behind the closed curtain.

Slowly it was drawn to revile the numerous amount of people, but she was used to it by now.

Elysia walked up to the microphone with once last glance around the audience. Though she couldn't see much due to the blinding lights.

Roy Mustang ran through the lobby in a haste.

He then regained hid composure and walked threw the back stage door.

Gracia waved him over to the side of the curtain where they could get a good view of Elysia.

The young women sighed.

"I would like to dedicate this sing to my father who passed away twenty years ago today."

Elysia slowly started to sing the song she had been practicing ever waking moment.

**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,****  
I see who I wanna be,  
In my daughter's eyes.**

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes.

And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about.

It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my daughter's eyes.

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
Though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me,  
For I'll be there,  
In my daughter's eyes.

Elysia had tears in her eyes when she finished, but didn't sob.

The audience rose to their feet clapping.

"Thank you." Was all she could say at that moment. She gave a polite bow and exited the stage.

Roy and Gracia hugged her tight as they all three broke down crying, but only Gracia's and Elysia's sobs were heard.

A cloudy figure looked at them from across the room with a smile on his face but he too had tears in his eyes.

Elysia looked up at that very moment and thought she saw a familiar looking man.

'No' She told herself in her mind 'It couldn't be.'

Maes Hughes sighed as he returned to the land of oblivion.

"Only in my daughter's eyes will I still remain connected to the world of the living."

Well tell me what you think, please. Oh and I beg of you no flames! Thank you!


End file.
